Remembrance
by Churnok
Summary: While on a training mission with Gila in the DCAU, Beacon sees two people he once knew as friends and when they return home he tells his young charge about a dark period in the Organization’s history.
1. Ghosts of the Past

**Remembrance**

**By Churnok**

**Disclaimer**

**Gila is the copyright of Marvel and Fox. Specifically, the 1994-1998 Spider-Man: The Animated Series episode entitled the Lizard King. The Legion members are the copyright of Warner Brothers and DC. All are used here for non-profit entertainment purposes only. Beacon and the multi-dimensional organization he works for, along with their powers, technology and abilities are my creation unless otherwise stated, but I've tried to design them so that anyone can use them as long as they send me a copy of the resulting story. Permission is given to anyone who wants to archive this story as long as they let me know first and give me a link to their site. I welcome any comments, questions, and/or constructive criticisms. This story takes place within SupremeStarscream's fan fic Stop. Evil Star Time. At the request of the author.**

Ghosts of the Past

"Gila please stop fidgeting," Beacon scolded his young charge as the two seemingly normal people sat down to lunch at McDonalds.

"I'm sorry Father," the young girl replied. Thankful that the voice modifier she wore as a pendent made her sound human. "I'm still not used to wearing so much clothing and these booths weren't designed for people with tails."

Beacon sighed. He had given up on getting her to stop calling him father and, in this case, it actually helped to reinforce the assumption he wanted people to have of them. "You're the one who wanted to be a Shadow. That requires you to blend in with multiple environments."

"Yes, but my image inducer can give me human clothes as well as a human appearance. So why…?"

"What did your teacher tell you was one of the first rule of deception?" Beacon interrupted sternly.

Gila sighed, "The more truth there is in a deception, the easier it is to believe."

"Good girl. You pay more attention in class then your grades would indicate." This comment earned him a glare from behind her sunglasses. "Now eat your food before it gets cold. He began eating his Big Mac before Gila could ask another question. So she followed her adopted father's example and began eating her McChicken sandwich.

Despite looking like a businessman taking his teen daughter to lunch, the gentleman known as Beacon and his human seeming companion Gila, were far from normal patrons. They were both members of an inter-dimensional organization. He was a recruiter, and she was the last surviving member of a race of lizard people that dwelled in the New York City sewer system of a Marvel reality.

Now Beacon was helping her train to become a Shadow. An elite team employed by the organization as scouts and observers.

"Why did you choose this reality to help me train?" Gila asked as she finished her sandwich and checked her face for any stray bits of food or sauce, which was an interesting sight given that her reptile face extended beyond her holographic human one, but the same device that hid her true form from the humans around them, also covered any mess that may be on her face.

"Because this isn't your home reality, nor is it one your instructor has been taking you to, but it is similar, and as a Shadow, you need to be able to understand and be aware of both the similarities and the differences. Otherwise you're going to be limited in how well you disappear into the background.

At that moment, four costumed characters entered the restaurant making as much noise as possible.

"Wasn't that a fun costume party guys?" inquired the guy who seemed to be leading them. He was a large fellow, though not as large as his companion with the green flaming skull, and clad in purple and black with a red star covering most of his face.

"Oh yes. The best part was when me and Carol here walked in and literally everybody thought we were strippers!" said one of the ladies of the group. A gorgeous red head dressed as a fashion model, and clearly comfortable with her own sexuality. Unlike the other woman of the group who clearly voiced her offence at the misconception. Even though her purple and black costume hugged a shapely figure, she hid more than her face behind her purple mask. Still Beacon found her, and the man who first spoke, strangely familiar

"They sure aren't trying to blend in," Gila muttered. Ignoring the rest of what they were saying.

True, but they are being dismissed," Beacon said as he munched his fries and studied both the newcomers and how the other patrons reacted to them. "Look at how no one, not even you, is paying close attention."

"Why should we? I mean they're just four people from a costume party."

"Even the over muscled fellow with the flaming skull?" Beacon asked with amusement. "There are two ways to disappear Gila. The Shadows use this way because it's the best for long term information gathering. Those four villains, on the other hand, are just trying to get some food without causing a panic. So they make an entrance that gets everyone's attention and give their audience a reason to ignore them. It won't last long, as eventually people will start asking questions, but they only need it to last long enough for them to get their food and leave."

"How do you know they're villains Father?"

"Similarities and differences my dear. Similarities and…" his voice trailed off as he finally realized why two members of the group were so familiar to him. "So this is where they sent you," he said in awe.

"Sent who Father? What are you talking about?"

"Something terrible that happened in the organization long before you joined," he replied distractedly. Then he snapped out of it. "I'll tell you when we get back home. Finish your fries."

"Yes Father." they turned their attention back to their food, but out of the corner of his eye, Beacon watched the four villains, Atomic Skull, Volcana, Evil Star, and Star Sapphire, as they gathered their food and left the restaurant. The group of four was too busy being noticed to notice him, and the two he recognized, the two he once called friends, wouldn't recognize him even if he shook their hands. Not after what had been done to them. But he still wished them well.


	2. Painful Memories

**Painful Memories**

"Hey Beacon, how was the training exercise?" inquired the gate operator as Beacon and his reptilian charge returned to the city sized station that was the base of operations for the Organization. Gila was still wearing an active image inducer so still looked human.

"It was interrupted by a teachable moment I'm afraid. Four villains pretending to be from a costume party came in while we were having lunch. Naturally their presence contaminated how effectively Gila blended in, but it did show her another way to disappear."

The gate operator chuckled," maybe next time you should take her to a science fiction convention so she can practice that?"

"I've asked him to take me to one several times," Gila stated, turning off the voice modifier mid sentence so that the last words were in her normal, raspy voice. "But both he and my instructor keep saying I should familiarize myself with how a dominant culture operates before I can explore a subculture."

"Pity," he said as they went through decontamination. "You'd be a cinch to win the costume contest."

"She has to learn how to function as a normal human before she can pretend to be a human in a costume," Beacon stated as he cast a stern look at both the gate operator and Gila. "She barely passes as a tourist under normal circumstances and her tail would raise questions at a convention that she doesn't know how to answer yet."

"You're her father alright," the operator said with a chuckle as he double checked the decon readouts. "OK, you're clean. Please turn in the modifier and image inducer."

"Gladly," Gila said as she deactivated and removed the watch-like device. Instantly her human guise disappeared to reveal her reptile form. Her clothes remained unchanged save for the tail hole in her pants and the shades designed for a reptilian face. She then took of the voice modifier pendent and handed both over to him. "I like the voice modifier, but the inducer chafes my scales."

The operator chuckled as he cleaned his glasses on the lapel of his uniform. "We often get that complaint with these rentals because they're designed for any humanoid." The devices disappeared into their special containers. "Once you become a full time field agent you get a designer model."

"Anything else you need?" Beacon inquired politely.

"Nope. You're clear to go."

"Thank you Steve. See you later." They exchanged waves and walked out.

Once outside, Gila took some time to bask in the station's artificial afternoon sun. Taking off her jacket to expose as much skin as possible to its light. Outside the protective sphere was the chaos of the space between realities, often referred to as the Inbetween, but inside it looked like a city built to accommodate numerous space faring races. Most of those races needed open spaces for physical and psychological reasons.

"Are you finished?" Beacon asked with amusement after a couple minutes of watching her sunbath.

She opened her eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Father. I know it's an artificial sun, but I just don't feel at home until I feel it."

"I understand," he said as she slung the jacket over her shoulder and they walked down the steps of the gate building to mingle with the crowd. Despite the Organization's policy of maintaining a low profile, the gate buildings were as busy as any other transport station. There were always resources being imported and exported to and from farms and factories. Which were set up in dimensions where interference wasn't a concern for one reason or another. Not to mention the people coming and going from the various worlds either for business or pleasure.

"Father. You said you would explain your reaction to those people we saw at McDonalds."

"I was hoping you would forget to ask," Beacon replied with a heavy sigh.

Gila often drew strength from her adopted father's casual self control. Seeing him so clearly upset by this subject unnerved her, but she had to know.

"Let's find a seat in the park and I'll tell you," he finally said.

The park, like so many of the features that made the station livable, served multiple functions. It provided a good portion of the station's oxygen, and a scenic retreat from the stresses inherent in almost every city. They found a secluded bench and he began his tale.

"The four we saw were members of a super villain organization in that reality known as the Legion. The two known as Star Sapphire and Evil Star, were once members of a subversive group within this organization, and my closest friends. In fact, it was because of them that I became a member of the Organization."

"You mean they recruited you?"

He gave her an embarrassed smile. "More like an accidental kidnapping, but that is an entirely different story."

"If they were your friends, how did they become part of this group you mentioned?"

"They, and several others, were seduced by Jack, a charismatic leader who secretly wanted to use this organization for inter-dimensional conquest. I'm sad to say that I was also a part of this group."

"You Father?"

"Not one of my proudest moments, but it was educational. He wanted as many smooth talkers on his side as possible, and my friends told him I was one of the best. At the time I had already established myself as a skilled recruiter."

"How did this person convince you to join?"

"The same way I convince people to join the Organization. He offered me something I wanted very badly. Something the Organization couldn't give me without breaking its own laws. Don't ask what it was. I found out later that most of the promises he made were lies." Beacon's eyes closed as the memories resurfaced. "He promised the group that he would use the knowledge and power of the Organization to help all realities. My friends joined because he promised them funding for their research. Evil Star, who once went by the name Evan Starr, was working on a device that would allow the wearer to channel the chaos energy of the Inbetween. His wife Sapphire, who now calls herself Star Sapphire, was working on a way to crystallize that energy. The one gem she was able to create had the unintentional ability to generate energy constructs when she focused her thoughts through it. The Council studied their work and deemed both projects to be too dangerous in the wrong hands. So they were canceled and the prototypes ordered destroyed."

"But, doesn't this station channel that energy?"

"Only as a power source. And even then, the power is channeled, controlled, and converted into the various energies we use by a team of specialists. Now, what my friends had developed could allow an individual to control raw chaos energy, and, with further development, might eventually be powerful enough to create, reshape, or even destroy a reality when used together."

"This charismatic subversive wanted such power?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I do know he talked my friends into using their prototypes themselves. They became addicted to the small amount of chaos energy they could control. When I saw what was happening to them…"

"I'm sorry Father," Gila said as she put a hand on his shoulder which he covered with his own.

"It's OK. Sometimes pain makes us see the truth. Physically they were fine, in fact a side effect of Evan's chaos band was an improved physical form, but there was a noticeable mental change in both of them. Evan became more aggressive and started seeking revenge against the people who had teased him in high school. He also developed a strong interest in fighting. Even going so far as to challenge me to a fight a few times, but he still had enough self control to accept my refusal, and he never struck his wife. Sapphire became secretive and almost paranoid. She still trusted Evan and myself, whom she considered family, but I could tell that both she and Evan were quickly deteriorating and would eventually be a danger to themselves and others. When I told Jack about the changes, he dismissed them as being unimportant. That's when I finally allowed the inconsistencies in his party line to register. Even then it was almost too little too late."

"But it wasn't," Gila stated. "You warned the Council and they were able to defeat him."

"Yes, but only after I nearly lost my life trying to bring my friends back from the brink. Though our police force was, and is, composed of formidable members of many races, they were no match for Jack as long as he had Evan and Sapphire on his side."

Gila was puzzled. "But surely Logan and his squad…"

"Were recruited after this attempted coup," Beacon interrupted. "Heroes and villains with powers were known to the Organization, but we thought we were safe in the inbetween. The Council was arrogant and never considered the possibility that anyone within the organization would gain powers or be coerced into trying to overthrow them." He paused as a thought occurred to him. "Perhaps we were lucky that Jack tried to take over. He could manipulate people, and he had a strong desire for conquest, but he was impatient and a poor strategist, who depended too much on the power of his attacks. Without the powers my friend had developed, Jack's attempt to take control would never have made it to the city square. With Sapphire's energy constructs, and Evan being able to convert chaos energy into any form of energy he wished, they actually made to the entrance of the city's central control room before they were stopped."

Gila was shocked. That room controlled and monitored every system in the city. Including the conversion field generated by the protective sphere. There were other stations throughout the city that served as primary and emergency controls for individual systems, but Central Control could override everything else and its defenses were the best science and magic could provide. "If they were so powerful, what finally stopped them?"

"Me," Beacon stated.

"But, if the police and the defense systems couldn't stop them?"

"Power is not everything Gila. Remember, Evan and Sapphire were the closest thing I had to family within the Organization. When I saw them enter the building I knew I was the only person who could make them see the truth. I still relive that moment in my dreams sometimes. As he spoke, his mind pulled him back to that moment. The moment when he was the only person that stood between his friends, their leader, and the destruction of the Organization as he knew it.


	3. Final Judgement

**Final Judgement**

Many years ago in the Organization's history, Beacon stood alone and unarmed in front of the double doors of Central Control. Before him stood Jack, the leader of a subversive group within the Organization, his medium build clad in military fatigues that were probably meant more for a costume party than a battlefield. Flanking Jack on both sides and dressed in more functional military attire, were Jack's human weapons, and Beacon's closest friends, Evan and Sapphire Starr. Brilliant scientists who had been lured into joining the subversive group with promises of continued funding for their chaos energy inventions. They were now addicted to the powers those creations had given them, but Beacon hoped he could still make them see reason. Behind the three of them were Jack's ten lieutenants, a mixture of thugs, businessmen and banned cops who were also dressed for combat. Beacon, on the other hand, was dressed as if this was nothing more than a casual business meeting.

"Ah, Beacon," Jack said in that strangely seductive voice of his. "Come to escort the new order into Central Control I see."

"Actually," Beacon replied in a cold but calm voice. "I'm here to stop you from entering that room."

Jack and his lieutenants burst out laughing, but looks of concern crossed the faces of Evan and Sapphire. The chaos band that gave Evan his improved physical form and the ability to channel and convert chaos energy was hidden by the lapels of his shirt, but the purple gem in Sapphire's headband, the source of her own powers, visibly dimmed as doubt entered her mind.

"You?" Jack finally said through his dying laughter. "The entire police force couldn't even slow us down, and you think one unarmed man is going to keep us from the finish line? You're a fine recruiter, but you're no hero." He gave an amused snort. "You're not even a viable speed bump."

"That may be," Beacon said with as much false bravado as he could muster. Shifting into a boxing stance as he spoke, "but the only way you're getting in that room, is over my dead Body."

Jack sighed as if about to do an unpleasant chore. "Well, if that's the way you want it. Sarah. Shoot him."

In one smooth motion the blond woman pulled out her colt 45 and fired one bullet from behind her leader and right into Beacon's chest. In the seconds it took him to fall, Sapphire screamed, ran to his side, and used her gem's powers to put a protective dome around them. Meanwhile, Evan's shock turned to rage as he slammed the back of his fist into Jack's face and turned to grab Sarah by the throat. The once peaceful scientist was so enraged that he couldn't concentrate on forming the chaos energy into something specific. He just attacked her with it. Not even the scientists who study chaos energy know what she experienced as that energy sent her mind, body, and soul into a state of flux that defied description. Her distorted physical and mental screams of extreme pleasure, pain, and other sensations drove some of the other lieutenants insane as they ran away. Sapphire's dome protected her and the unconscious Beacon, Jack's unconsciousness supposedly kept him sane, while Evan's rage numbed him to the insanity he was causing.

When his burst of rage was spent, Evan dropped the still changing form, which had once been Jack's second in command, and turned to his wife and their dying friend. Running to them as soon as the dome was gone and kneeling beside Beacon. Evan channeled the chaos energy into a form that could repair the damage.

"Come on Beaky," the scientist turned subversive pleaded as he carefully regulated the energy. Too much and he ran the risk of hyper-evolving his friend. Too little and Beacon's spirit might slip away leaving a living shell. "There is no way you're dying when I still owe you 20 bucks."

Finally, after the wound had disappeared,. Beacon coughed and said, "Consider the dept repaid with all accumulated interest." He opened his eyes and smiled.

Evan Smiled. "Good to have you back pal."

"You too," Beacon shifted his gaze from Evan to Sapphire, "both of you."

The memory faded and Beacon found himself back in the park with Gila.

"What happened after that father?" his reptilian charge asked.

Beacon shook his head to clear the last wisps of the memory. "Without Jack to lead them, the remaining subversives fell apart. Some were captured and testified against the group in return for leniency, while the rest escaped and disappeared back into society. Jack and his lieutenants, those who hadn't been driven mad, were tried and convicted for their numerous crimes. Jack was the first in the history of the Organization to receive a complete mind wipe."

Gila was horrified. "But I thought partial mind wipes were so unpredictable that complete ones were illegal?"

"Complete ones had never been tried before. It was because of what happened to Jack that they became illegal. This is why he was also the last. The wipe made him into a brilliant psychopath. He escaped custody, made it to a gate chamber, and gated to an unknown dimension. Many believe he became the Joker of a DC dimension."

"What about his lieutenants? And that Sarah woman?"

Beacon sighed. "When the flux she was in finally stabilized, the result was a shadow creature that called himself Karkul. He eventually escaped into the inbetween. It was later discovered that he not only survived direct exposure, he also became more powerful and found his way into the same reality we just visited, though a century or two earlier in that time line. As for the other lieutenants, those who were driven mad by Sarah's transformation were sent to our asylum. Some of them have actually recovered. Those who were not driven mad, were supposed to be the next to receive full mind wipes, but after Jack, it was determined that full wipes were too risky and they were instead sentenced to serve terms as Canaries. Scouts sent to gather information from dimensions deemed hostile. Some say it's a practice almost as cruel as mind wipes because of the high mortality rate, while others, including some former canaries, say that it's the best option we have for our worst offenders."

"And your friends?"

"Because their inventions gave Jack the power to attempt his takeover, the prosecution wanted them to also receive full wipes, but I spoke for their defense, and although I couldn't convince the Council to drop the charges, I was able to give my friends an alternative sentence."

"Which was…?"

"Mind blocks. Their real memories were suppressed and fake ones were put in their place. It's a safer process, and can be reversed, but it's not as reliable."

"So they were programmed to be super villains?"

Beacon gave her an offended look. "Of course not. They were given personas that would've allowed them to blend in with the world they were sent to. What they did after that was entirely their choice."

"What about their inventions? Evan's band and Sapphire's gem. Were they destroyed?"

"Actually no. Though the council felt that further development of the inventions could eventually lead to something that could destroy a reality, the prototypes weren't nearly capable of that, and were more powerful in the inbetween than they could be in a reality. But they were still believed to be addictive. It was the idea of one of the Council members to connect their mind blocks to those inventions. If Evan and Sapphire could give up their powers, the blocks were programmed to dissolve. They would retain the false memories but they would also remember who they used to be and how to return to the organization if they wanted to. I was appalled at the suggestion, thinking my friends were being used as a sociological experiment. But then one of the other council members said the name of the Councilwoman who had suggested it. And I realized that she was Evan's mother. She wasn't experimenting with them. She was giving them a possible way home."

Gila finally asked a question that had been bothering her. "Why were you so surprised when you say them at McDonald's? Didn't the Council tell you where they were being sent?"

"They offered, and it is in the public records. I could even have found out who they became when the blocks were implanted. But I didn't want to know. I couldn't even attend the procedure when they were exiled. It just hurt too much and I didn't want the temptation of going to see the strangers that my friends had become."

"I'm sorry Father."

Beacon gave her a fatherly smile. "Don't be. You have a right to know, and it's healthy for me to open up about these painful memories."

"I hope I get a chance to meet them someday."

"I hope so too." He looked at his watch, which shifted automatically to Organization time when they came back to the station. "It's getting late. We better head home. We both have paperwork to do after all." A misnomer since the Organization was as close to paperless as it could get, but some terms tend to survive no matter what.

"OK Father," Gila replied. She was as reluctant as anyone to do homework. Together they got up off the bench and walked home. Beacon felt good about telling her of that unhappy part of his past and proud of the way she had accepted it. Now he could focus more on her future. Perhaps one day his friends would remember who they used to be, and return to the organization. And if that happened, he wanted to introduce his young charge to them with as much pride as any father would have in his daughter's accomplishments.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Back in the dimension where they had seen Beacon's friends, one of those friends reclined on a folding lounge chair atop what looked like a condemned hotel in the hopes that the cool night air would ease her mind and help her sleep,

They had been lucky to find this place as a hideout. It had been a secret safe house for the local crime lords until Sinestro "convinced" the previous owners to vacate. Leaving everything behind. As such it only looked condemned on the outside. With windows carefully boarded to hide the fact that inside it was quite a beautiful place. The reverse of many of the men she had dated.

Someone cleared his throat behind her. She sat up and turned in the direction of that sound. Sending a beam of light from the gem in her mask to illuminate the man who knew himself to be Guy Pompton. He was still clad in his purple and black Evil Star costume.

"Easy Carol, it's me," he said as he held his hand up to shield his eyes. "And would you put out that searchlight before the entire city knows we're here."

"You're lucky it was just a light and not an energy beam," the woman, who knew herself to be Carol Ferris, muttered as she cut the gem's light with a thought and resumed her relaxed position. "Why are you up here anyway?" she asked as he used the moonlight to set up another folding lounge chair beside her.

In answer, he pulled down his mask and unhooked a band from around his neck. "I need to take off my star band every once in awhile to let it recharge, and it does that faster when I'm outside and can see the stars."

"Well then it it's going to take awhile," she stated as if she was talking to an annoying idiot. "It may be a clear night, but the lights of the city make stargazing impossible. The only celestial body we can see is the moon."

Guy shrugged. "Hey, the band doesn't seem to notice, and it is a nice night. Especially with that full moon. What about you? I thought you turned in early." Indeed she was dressed for bed. The only night clothes the hotel had were as much for sex as sleep, so she was wearing men's silk pajamas underneath a bathrobe. The only part of her Star Sapphire costume she was wearing was her mask.

"I couldn't sleep," she muttered. "I thought the cool night air would help clear my mind."

"Bad dreams?"

"Strange ones. Not that it's any of your business."

He put the band on the rooftop beside his chair and leaned back. "Can't be any stranger than the dreams Joey has."

"Oh?" Despite herself she was curious. What would a walking mass of muscle with a flaming green skull for a head dream about?

"Yeah, we've been roommates a few times and he tends to talk in his sleep. Especially when the dream involves an eight-legged gazinga."

"What the heck is that?" she asked on reflex.

Guy laugh gave her a strangely pleasant sensation as he said, "I have no idea, and I've never had the guts to ask."

"Well I don't dream of anything that strange." She wasn't sure why she was telling him this, but chalked it up to fatigue as she relaxed and closed her eyes. "Just this strange gentleman…"

"In a casual business suit," Guy continued absentmindedly.

Her eyes flew open and she sat up to look at him, her gem once again shining a light in his face. "How did you know?" she demanded.

"Ow! Hit the dimmer on that thing will you." He covered his eyes until she dimmed the light. "I didn't. Honest. It just slipped out," he said. Looking her in the eyes and hoping she didn't decide to do something nasty with that gem of hers.

She wanted to rearrange his anatomy, but something about the way he looked at her, said he was telling the truth. She had never before seen his face without the red star mask he always wore. There was something strangely familiar about it. "How could it 'just slip out'?"

"When you said 'strange gentleman' that image just popped into my head."

She leaned back again as the light shut off. "It's just strange. I've never seen him in real life, and I don't know his name, but I feel like I know him somehow. Like he's one of the few men I actually call friend."

"Do you consider me a friend?" he asked through a yawn.

"I'm not sure I can consider anyone in this group my friend yet." She stifled a yawn of her own.

Guy decided to let that one slide. "Well, between your gentleman, Joey's Gazinga, and my city in a bubble I wonder if any of us have normal dreams."

"City in a bubble," she repeated sleepily. "Floating in an endless sea of chaos."

Guy slowly sat up to look at her, and was about to ask how she knew that, but she was already asleep. He thought about waking her, but then remembered how his sister reacted to being woken up and decided against it. Besides, she needed the rest. Instead he checked his star band and noticed it was already fully charged, which was strange because it only recharged this fast in direct sunlight. Could Carol's gem generate the same sort of energy as stars? He shook his head and put the band back around his neck. He'd have to save those questions for tomorrow. In the meantime he couldn't leave her on the roof like this. So he gently put her arms around his neck, picked her up in his arms, and carried her to her bedroom in the hotel. Opening the doors, both to the roof and to her room, was a bit tricky, but he managed to do it without breaking them or waking her. Fortunately the hall lights were always on and she had left her room lights on when she left to go to the roof. The queen-size bed was unmade, indicating that she had tried to sleep, so he gently put her in it and pulled the covers up to her chin. Her mask came off like it was magnetized to her, revealing a very beautiful and strangely familiar face. He put the mask on the nightstand and, on impulse, gave her forehead a kiss. Then he left the room. Turning out the lights as he went and closing the door behind him. There would be plenty of time to try and solve their respective mysteries tomorrow.


End file.
